


A walk in the nether

by Sowadow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, No Dialogue, The Nether (Minecraft), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowadow/pseuds/Sowadow
Summary: On a nightly walk in the nether, Tommy find someone and gets attached
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	A walk in the nether

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of a series i hope to make more of, enjoy!
> 
> Also a bit of a Warning, chat is kind of being a dick in this one and at the start they talk about the whole ‘do a flip’ thing so please be careful if that could be triggering

The nether was just as hot as the blond remembers as he walked in the hellish dimension, Tommy had long since abandoned the path that was made as he much more preferred to walk where he was sure no one could follow him around.

He also made sure that he wasn’t to far away from the paths, he wasn’t stupid thank you very much.

It was nice to finally feel a bit alone and somewhere quiet, with nothing but the piglins, the screaming of a far away ghast, not to mention the lava bubbling below. So to say the least the nether was peaceful, almost a perfect area to just relax.

Keyword being almost, as the voices just could never take a break from screaming in the hybrid head. Because you see Tecnho and Phil were not the only ones with voices in the family as both Tommy and Wilbur had them as well.

And yes Tommy was a hybrid, red panda hybrid to be specific but he would always hide his tail and use some old magic to make the fluffy panda ears to human ones. However he gave up on hiding them in exile and just never thought to try to hide them again as everyone already saw them.

As Tommy keep exploring the nether he tried desperately to keep the voices quiet as they kept on saying the same thing they would always scream when he was near any lava or was high up

‘ do a flip, jump, don’t do it, DO A FLIP, 69, ghost arc pog, pogchamp’

It was like they were mocking him and Tommy hated it. They just never shut up, it was always dumb stuff they were saying as well.

The teen tried his best to ignore the loud screaming in his head as he attempted to walk across the heated ground. Through all the noise the blond heard another kind of screaming, it sounded like a baby was crying.

Tommy was quick to run to the source of the screaming. It was surprisingly far away from where he was, but he got to the source after a bit of running and parkour though the nether. 

The child’s screaming was so fucking loud and it just got louder, it was almost overwhelming the voices.

Finally he got to where the sound was coming from and... it was a baby, a literal child that looks to have been left behind, and the thought actually broke the blonds heart.

as he bent down to cheek for any injuries on the white haired child he noticed that the kid had markings under their eyes, now it made a bit more sense that the screaming was so damn loud.

The child is a ghast hybrid.

The parents must have gotten tired of all the fireballs and the screaming. On the topic on the screaming, the kid was now just letting out little whines and whimpers while looking up at Tommy.

Blue eyes meet a pair of red ones and Tommy had made up his mind, he was gonna take care of the younger hybrid as if their where his own.

With that he picket em up, in the same way he remembered Wilbur held Fundy when they were younger, and started on the walk back to the main path. 

As he walked he started humming a melody as softly and calming as he could, it was just a mindless melody he remembered Wilbur would sing but it did the job as the kid was not whimpering or whining anymore. 

On the way back Tommy noticed the kid was almost sleeping as they held on to the oversized jumper that practically hid most of their body. It seemed that Tommy’s presence had calmed them down almost like their were just looking for somebody to hold and protect them.

And the blond wasn’t against the idea to be that somebody to the child, i mean it wasn’t like Tommy had anything else to do while working on the hotel so why not take in a child and take care of them.

Even with the voices screaming ‘ softinnit’ on repeat, the teen thinks he could live with that. Tommy knew that the spam was gonna stop in about an hour so it was best to just ignore them while trying to focus on the dark-skinned child sleeping calmly in his arms.

Tommy noticed that around the neck of the jumper a name was sewn in the fabric, Solaris. The older hybrid felt him self smile softly as he read the name, he thought the name fit the fluffy haired child in his arms

someone in chat had said something about a full name for Solaris and Tommy find himself thinking about it more and more as the main portal to the over-world came into view.

Just as he got to the portal he had a thought about the name and he came to the decision to give Solaris the middle name, Clementine.

And as the over-world came into view he once again let him self smile softly at the name his mind came up with.

Solaris clementine innit

he knew he was gonna need a bit of the talk with sam about this but he could to that later as he needed to make sure he had good enough space and food for the sleeping child in his arms.

Even with chat being as loud as ever, the many explanations that he needed to make and the whole eggpire thing, Tommy felt happy and at peace for once. As he kept walking down the prime path he felt his tail wag happily side to side, he believe it has something to do with his instincts but for once he wasn’t gonna do anything about is as he kept humming a soft lullaby into the silence of the night.


End file.
